For the conventional diapers of this type, the side wings protruding from the transverse side of the waist are usually formed as a part of the side flaps located at the two transverse sides of the diaper. Since the side flaps are made of a laminate consisting of a liquid-permeable top sheet and a liquid-barrier backsheet, the side flaps containing the side wings are not air permeable. This causes a warm dampness.
In recent years, an air-permeable plastic film has been used at said backsheet. However, since the front and back side wings are overlapped when the diaper is used, the air permeability is poor and warm dampness still exists. This disadvantage is particularly significant in the summer. Since a lot of sweat is generated on the skin of the wearer in the summer, the wearer feels uneasy when said topsheet is hydrophobic.
The purpose of this design is to overcome the disadvantage of the conventional scheme by providing a type of disposable diaper and the top layer of the side wings having sweat-absorptive and air permeable ability and with the back layer of the side wings having liquid-barrier and air-permeable ability.